Field Inverter
Field Inverter Affiliation: Novus Type: Medium Mech, Tank Hunter/Destroyer, Mobile AA, Mobile Shield Generator Health: 600 Armor: Novus Vehicle Heavy Movement Type: Walker Speed: 1.4 (rail gun) / 0.9 (shield) Sight Range: 240/180 Cost: 1000RM Time: 0:28 Popcap: 4 Produced From: Vehicle Assembly Plant (requires Inversion Processor upgrade) Special Ability: Change Modes (rail gun/shield), Flow (research locked) Weapon: Rail Gun (1 shot per burst) Damage: Rail Gun: 40 Upgrades: Advanced Flow (Flow 3), Nanite Purification (Flow 3), Rapid Flow (Flow 1), Nanite Refinement (Nanotech 4), Stealth Upgrades (Computing 2), Stealth Upgrades (Flow 2), Improved Manipulation (Computing 3) :"Field Inverter responding."-A Field Inverter awaiting orders. The dual-mode Field Inverter is the most powerful ground vehicle in Novus' arsenal. General Field Inverters resemble a bipedal mech with a circular device above a cylindrical body. The Field Inverter is designed to manipulate magnetic fields, both to fire metal rounds at enemies and to defend against enemy projectiles. When in railgun mode, the Field Inverter's crown extends forward, creating an elongated horseshoe shape. While in Shield Mode, the crown retracts into a more circular shape and opens flaps. Campaign Field Inverters are first made available during a mission to assemble the Home Portal in Turkmenistan. Here, The Founder provides a pair of them to protect the Home Portal while it was being assembled. When the Hierarchy launched an attack on the area, Mirabel used some of the units to hold off the attack. Field Inverters are also used later in the campaign to assault and take a Hierarchy Material Uplink and protect the main Novus base from a massive Hierarchy attack. In the Hierarchy Campaign, the Hierarchy Commander Orlok encounters some units guarding a Novus weapon depot. These units are destroyed when Orlok's Lost Ones set off Singularity crates, causing most (if not all) units in the area to be sucked in an annihilated. Some units where also given to the Masari for the final attack on the Purifier. Tactical Application The Field Inverter provides Novus with the late-game punch needed to take on the likes of the Masari Peacebringer or the Hierarchy Phase Tank and Defiler. Thanks to their ability, Field Inverters can be used in a variety of ways. However, like most Novus units it works best when in groups. Besides its basic effectiveness against vehicles, the Field Inverter is also Novus' best anti aircraft weapon and its shield can be used to protect the more fragile Amplifiers from enemy fire while they "charge up". With research, the shield can throw enemy projectiles back at their source or cloak allies beneath, hiding the true number of units attacking. Special Abilities Railgun Mode/Shield Mode Effect: Toggles between having the unit use its railgun to attack or its shield to protect other units. Cooldown: 0:10 Upgrades Advanced Flow Effect: Can use flow network when ordered Method: Research Flow Branch Suite 3 Improved Manipulation Effect: The shield redirects enemy projectiles Method: Research Computing Branch Suite 3 Nanite Purification Effect: Harmful status effects are lost when the flow network is used Method: Research Flow Branch Suite 3 Nanite Refinement Effect: Price reduced by 25% Method: Research Nanotech Branch Suite 4 Rapid Flow Effect: Flow speed increased by 50% Method: Research Flow Branch Suite 1 Stealth Upgrades Effect: The shield cloaks units beneath it other than the Field Inverter Method: Research Flow Branch Suite 2 Damage vs. Armor Railgun Triva and Tips *It takes approximately 3 seconds to extend the shield fully and 2 seconds to reactivate the railgun. *Because the when a object sells, it has infinite health, to balance out the shiled having no limit, a Shield Mode Field Inverter will instantly sell. *A Field Inverter cloaks other Field Inverters in shield mode which are under its shield. However, 1 Inverter will always remain uncloaked. *The Field Inverter's rail gun has a significant bonus against vehicles, particularly Hierarchy Defilers. Category:Novus Units Category:Walkers